24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Recent ASHPD24 *Deaths on 24* edits
I hate resorting to this, but, does anyone understand what ASHPD24 has changed about the Deaths on 24 article and templates? He/she is one of those editors that doesn't communicate so it will be pointless asking directly. In the meantime, we've got a completely different count with definite capitalization errors and inconsistencies. 05:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, some misguided effort to include all the EU deaths in the total count. I've thought about doing some kind of tally for the books, but what he's doing is sure as hell not the way to go about it. I reverted his changes, at least until he starts talking (if at all). --Pyramidhead 06:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: The incorrect caps and bizarre recombination of certain death counts wasn't standard at all, either. I'm going to try to get a conversation started for what it's worth. (Just remember to add descriptive edit summaries if you're reverting something other than vandalism). 07:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Again, I know this is older but I needed to eleaborate on any deaths or on-screen things committed by Bauer. I was wondering if I could get permission to add a page of everyone knocked-out by Bauer in all seasons. I have a count of 55 people total with pictures and the ones identified but not sure if it would be of any interest to you guys. --Gunman6 19:27, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds like a great idea - the best thing to do would be to put in the userspace, which is done by naming the article with the prefix "User:Gunman6/". So, if you made a page called user:Gunman6/People knocked out by Jack Bauer or something, then worked on it there, and once we saw what it would be like we could decide whether it would fit into the mainspace. Let me know if you need help formatting or with pics or anything!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your recommendation and quick reply (I'm lucky I even got home early from college to read this). I'll see what I can do ASAP. --Gunman6 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Page created and all photos have been uploaded but again, I need to spend some time later jotting down the episodes and person knocked out by Bauer. I'll need some possible help finding out the exact hour and some of the unnamed stuntmen/henchmen who were victims (some of them are obviously listed here but I forgot where the actor/actress was listed).--Gunman6 (talk) 21:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to impose more questions but has anyone considered doing something similar to the Oz and Sopranos wiki where the character's killing spree is listed in their detailed summary (underneath appearances, seasons, portrayed by, etc.)?--Gunman6 (talk) 07:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :There are apparently two extra deaths from the dynamite-caused car explosion in Redemption: https://vimeo.com/30580788 Don't agree with this user's logic but I'll make an exception here. Also, are the extra kills from the Extended DVD Version included here as well? --Gunman6 (talk) 15:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :The KOs page is updated from Days 1 to 4.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :There are new topics in the Deaths on 24 section concerning the prisoners killed by the SWAT team in Day 3 and the Valencia casualties in Day 6. Feel free to discuss here or there.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC)